Another Day With Quil
by Pharanna
Summary: What would it always be like to have Quil looking over your shoulders all the time? See how it is from Claires point of view. Fist Fan Fic so please be nice.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

14 years later

I felt like I was 6 years old with a very over protective brother, except it wasn't a brother it was Quil. I have known Quil for as long as I can remember and he always acted the same. He was so overprotective about me, I don't even think the most overprotective mother in the whole world was as overprotective about him. Every time I did something bad he would go off the wall. Then every time I got a paper cut he would go off the wall again.

There are some things that Quil does not know about and I would like to keep it that way. The one thing that he would actually kill me over is that I really have had my first kiss. When I was younger and still thought boys have cuddies, he told me that any guy that ever kissed me was going to be dead and I would be too. But see I really liked this guy, at that time now he is a complete jerk, but I didn't want Quil to get so… well… Quil over it. I knew exactly what he was going to do if he found out. He would go out and hunt this guy down and then murder him right there.

I never got why Quil was so protective, it wasn't like he was family or anything like that, he was just my best friend and has been for as long as I can remember. Quil always tells me the story of how I first met him. He would say it just like this:

"Your Aunt Emily had brought you to her house one day because you where going to spend the weekend with her. You walked into the house in your little pink tails and you were so jumpy and then you looked at me and you froze. Then you started backing up very slowly like you were scared of me. Aunt Emily told you to come up to me and introduce yourself. Finally later that after noon you did and then you would not get away from me. Everyday that weekend you would ask your Aunt if I was going to come over. And when she said no you would start to cry so she had to call me to tell me to some over just to see you."

It was interesting the first time I heard it but after a million times I just got sick of it. How much could a girl take? I mean after you hear all of your child hood stories from your best friend it is like you never want to see them again, because believe me, there where to may embarrassing stories that he told that I never wanted to show my face again.

After many years of Quil being the "overprotective" brother that you never had, you just want to punch him. I mean I love Quil to death, but sometimes I just want to kill him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another day with Quil

I woke up on morning and realized it was a Saturday. Oh great another day to spend with Quil. I walked out to my kitchen to get some breakfast started. I opened up the fridge and got out the carton of milk along with the cereal on the top of the fridge. I poured the cereal into my bowl and then did the same with the milk.

"Good morning Claire!" I jumped into the air with the carton of milk in my hand. I tuned around to the dinning room to see Quil sitting in one of the chairs.

"How long have you been there?" I asked. Probably something like 4 in the morning. Lately Quil said he hasn't been getting much sleep because he has been running around town for my Uncle Sam. Sometimes he was out till 3 in the morning and then he would come right over to my house.

"Not that long, nut long enough to see you walk out of your room with your hello kitty pajamas."

I looked to down to see what pajamas I was wearing and sure enough I saw little Hello Kitty's all over them. The first thing I did at the thought of Quil seeing me in these pajamas was blush. My face must have been bright red. "I didn't have any other pajamas, they are all in the laundry right now."

He laughed like he didn't believe me, and when he does that I know there is another one of those child hood stories about me coming. "When you were five you were like…"

I cut him off mid-sentence. "Please Quil, not one of those stories this early in the morning. I just woke up for goodness sakes!" He looked at me with a smile on his face like he was remembering something in his head. I hated when he did that, it made me feel so awkward to be around him. I have seen pictures when I was young, and believe me I was not the cutest kid around. I don't even know how Quil could say I was so cute.

I waved my hand in front of his face to get him out of dream mode. I couldn't take the look in is eyes any longer. "I am sorry I was just thinking of the day…" There he goes again.

"What did I tell you, not this early in the morning, remember?" I was starting to get frustrated with him. I always get frustrated with him these days. "Quil, how old are you?" It was a question I had been asking him for years and he always told me the same answer.

"I told you I am 18!" He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"I am not going to believe that! You have been saying that since I learned how to talk. There is no way I am going to take that as an answer." There was always a part of me that wanted to believe his answer because he did look like he was 18 he had never changed over the 14 years I have known him.

When I was two he said he was 18, so in knew he must at least be in his late 20's, because here I am at the age of 16 and he is supposed to be 18. I don't think so. There is seriously something wrong with him. He always acts like this when I bring up our age.

"And how old are you Claire?" Where did that come from? He knew how old I was, I only asked him old he was because he never told.

"Quil why do you have to ask that? You know how old I am!" I prompted. It was like he wanted me to get mad at him.

"How old are you Claire?" He looked at me with a very serious look. This was complete nonsense.

"I am 16 Quil!" I knew he could tell that I was getting angry and when he could tell that he would get up and walk into my room to leave me in peace for only a few minutes. So that is exactly what he did.

When he came back out 5 minutes later, he looked like he had been crying. I had never seen Quil cry before. I got up out of my chair and walked over to him to stop him from pacing to fast in my living room. I walked right in front of him to block his path, "Quil, what's wrong?" That was all I could do, ask him.

"Oh nothing!" He sighed and then started pacing again. This time I just let him pace. He stopped right in front of me, "Jacob went after Bella again. He said this time he is not coming back in till he gets her back and that is never going to happen because she is too in love with Edward."

"I am sure he will come back, you have to just wait. This is nothing to cry over Quil. He just left to get Bella." I had heard things about Bella before and how Jacob was so in love with her but apparently she went and married some other guy named Edward and because she did that she was never aloud to talk to him again. That never stopped Jacob from trying though.

"No, you don't understand Claire! That puts us at risk. Jacob is our best fighter!" What was he talking about? I knew they were all like best friends, but Jacob being the best fighter. This made no since to me. His eyes opened wide. "I have said to much. I have to go Claire. I will be back later today." He walked to the door and walked himself out.

What could he have been talking about? I have heard him say that things like that before. He never went into much detail about what he was talking about though. He said that one day I would find out and then I would know. He said one day he will tell me everything that is going on and everything that has been going on as far as he could remember to one cretin day. He never told me why that one cretin day was so special. He said that that is something I would just have to wait for.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 days gone

I had been waiting for three days for Quil to come back with the good news that they found Jacob. He left about three days ago with Sam to go and find him, but I haven't heard one word yet from anyone. I still didn't know what Quil could have meant by Jacob being the strongest fighter, and for some reason that was the only question in my mind, actually it was the only thing on my mind.

I became curious about Quil's life as I became older. When I became older I also became smarter and I could now tell that Quil was hiding something from me. No wait, Quil wasn't just hiding one thing from me, he was hiding many things from him. He was my best friend, but yet I didn't not know much about that and that bugged me a lot. I wanted to know who he was, what he does because he is old enough to have a job, but then agin I guess I wouldn't really know since he hasn't told me is age.

I heard a knock on the door and went running for it. I knew it had to be Quil, it just had to be. He would stay away from me this long, but why would I care. I mean shouldn't it be nice having him away from me, no protective older brother figure to watch over my every move, to know exactly what I was doing at every second. This should be nice with out him, but yet I found my self not enjoying it much without him.

I got to the door at busted it open. On the other side of the doorway stood Quil. He looked tired like he hadn't slept in days, and knowing him he probably hasn't slept at all with trying to find Jacob. His face was white and he dark circles under his eyes. I could hear him breathing unevenly like he was just about to stop breathing all together. I looked down at his stomach and I saw him holding a cloth to it. All over the cloth was red stains, it came to me that he was bleeding and just not a little but a lot.

"Oh my god Quil! Are you okay?" He walked in like he was trying to say that he couldn't talk. I followed him into the living room and he fell right on to the coach. I ran over to him and bent down to his height. "Quil! Quil!" I screamed. His eyes were slowly shutting.

I ran over to the phone and dialed my Aunts number. "Hello?" I heard a voice on the other end.

"Aunt Emily?" My voice was all shaky. "Is Uncle Sam there?"

"Yeah he is, but he is running around like a chicken with its head cut off." She replied. She seemed so calm. If I was her right now I would be a nervouse wrek.

"Tell Uncle Sam he needs to get here immediately!" My voice was now going in and out.

"Is everything okay Claire?" Her voice was so soft and so calm I wish I could be more like her then my mom.

"Tell him that Quil is very hurt and looks like he is dying!" I heard Aunt Emily yell out to Uncle Sam in the background and then the phone hung up.

Instead of knocking on the door my Uncle Sam just came in with Embry. They both ran to the coach. "Did you call an ambulance?" My Uncle Sam asked.

"Of course I did. I am not that stupid." I answered trying to be as calm as I could.

He turned to me with anger in his eyes, he looked like he was just about to rip all of his hair out. "You called the ambulance!!!" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Well yeah of course I would." I looked at him with amazment in my eyes.

My Uncle turned to Embry and said, "We need to get Quil out of here before they come."

"Yeah I know." Embry had answered back.

They started to pick up the dying Quil. "Where are you guys going?" I question well blocking the door.

"We have to get Quil out of here Claire. It won't be good when the ambulance comes. Just trust us please." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I moved away from the door.

"I have to questions first." They both turned to look at me with Quil in there hands.

"Fine!" My Uncle gave in.

"First, what to I tell the paramedics?" I looked at them with curiosity in my eyes this time.

"Just make something up!" Embry had answered my question when I really wanted my Uncle to.

"Second, will Quil be alright?" I looked at the dying Quil in there arms.

"He will be just fine Claire, don't worry about him." My Uncle had answered me.

"How do you know that?" Before I could get an answer out of them they had already left leaving me there to worry about Quil and if he was going to be alright. I knew he would get out of this but the question was, was I going to be okay well he is away from me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quil's Return

I had been waiting for what seemed like years for Quil but had only really been a week. My Uncle said he would call me once he found out more about Quil's condition but he never did. So here I am waiting by the phone for either my uncle to call or Quil himself. This was bugging me I had to know where he was, how he was doing. I didn't even want to think about the possibility that Quil could be dead. It was unbearable to think about that so I tried not to.

Every second was like an hour. It was doing something to my heart. It was making it ache with a pain that I have never felt before. It was like my heart was trying to tell me something that I should know. Something that my brain didn't want to admit to. What was this? This wasn't like me. I never worried like this. I never felt this way before. Maybe I had known it all along I just didn't want to admit it to my self.

That is when it hit. This feeling that I felt inside wasn't just because Quil was my best friend and I was worried about him. It was because Quil wasn't just the guy that was my best friend he was the guy that I am in love with. All my friends had pointed out before, I just didn't want to admit it to them or myself. It was obvious wasn't it?

I heard a knock on the door from my bedroom and went running out to the living room and then straight to the door. I opened the door and saw him standing there, him being Quil. I ran to him and hugged him and when my arms were around him I thought of how much pain I must be putting him in with his ingery.

I stepped back slowly looking down at his stomache expecting to see something that would indicate that he was hurt. There was nothing to prove that. He looked just fine. He looked like normal Quil. I could feel his heat coming towards me to give me a hug. I stepped back again. I was scared! What had happened to his ingery. He about died on my coach and now he is all better.

"What was that for? I was trying to give you hug!" He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

I looked down to his stomach again. "What happened to you? You look just fine."

He looked at me like he was mad at himself. "Claire trust me I am fine. There is no need to worry."

"What do you mean there is no need to worry." I could hear my voice getting louder. "You were on my coach dieing a week ago. How could you get better in one little week Quil?"

He backed up slowly and I could tell he was hiding something. "I can't tell you that right now Claire, but trust me one day you will know." He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I want to know right now Quil!" I demanded. "There must be some way you can explain this to me."

"Not with out telling you!" His voice all the sudden go louder and then it went back to quiet. "Claire, there is no way of explaning this to you right now you have to trust me when I say one day you will know."

"Why can't I know now Quil? What is so wrong with telling me right now?"

"You are to young Claire. You wont be able to understand." He relpied. This was only getting me fustrated. Why couldn't he just tell me?

"I am 16 Quil! 16! Do you know that or not. I am an adult now. You can tell me things." His face expression changed emedatly when I said that. He wasn't happy about that.

"Why do you have to keep bringing up your age to me? Do you know how much torture that puts me in every time you tell me how old you are?"

"What do you mean Quil?" My voice got softer just like that. He looked me in the eyes for once.

"Do you really want to know?" He said it very slowly like I should be warned.

"Yes Quil I really want to know and I have been wanting to know for a long time while now."

"You want to know every little detail? Every little single thing about me? Cause I should warn you it is not that pretty!" I could tell he was struggling with this whole thing. I could tell that he really didn't want to tell me, but I had to know. I have been wanting to know what he has been hiding from me forever now.

"There is nothing more I want right now then for you to tell me what has been going on with you. I think I am old enough to know this now. I have waited 14 years for you to tell me what you have been hiding. And then you show up at my door like this and you expect me not to be curious. I am sorry but I am curious. You owe me and explanasion this time. I have heard to much of that you are not old enough yet. If you are ever going to tell me anything then right now would be the best time to do that." I could tell that this wasn't helping him at all.

"Okay I will tell you. But not just right here. To many people could be passing by and hear me tell you."

"And what is so wring with that?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask him and he probably wasn't going to give me the answer I wanted, but a girl can try can't she.

"You will see!" I knew it, he wasn't really going to answer my question. "Let's go in your room." Once he said that my heart started freaking out, my hands got shaky, and I had a million butterflies in my stomach. He walked into my room and closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

I am sorry about this. It doesn't really makes since in a lot of places. I will try better on the next chapter. I hope you guys still like it. Sorry it is kind of short.

- Pharanna

Chapter 4

I love you Quil

We were both in my bedroom now staring at the ceiling or at least I was. When I looked over to Quil he was staring at me with fire burning in his eyes. He seemed like he was under a lot of pressure and it was probably mostly from me.

"You sure you want to know?" He asked me well he kept staring.

"Quil I want to know more then anything, I told you that already." I looked back up to the ceiling hoping that this wasn't going to be something bad.

"I don't want you to be scared of me when I tell you this Claire. This is something that will most likely scare you and I don't want to do that to you, that is why I don't want to tell you." I could tell he was still struggling.

"I would never be scared of you. There is now possibility , that will never happen." I looked back at him this time. I was trying to convince him.

"Claire, do you know how long I have known you?"

"Yeah you told me you met me when I was two."

"Claire this is something very hard to explain to you seeing how you might not know what I am talking about. Has your Aunt Emily ever told you stories about people like me?"

"What do you mean Quil?"

"Has your Aunt ever told you the stories about the werewolves that guard and protect the people of La Push?"

"She tells me that a lot. I don't see why it is so important though, I mean I am not one of you guys, so it doesn't really apply to me."

"It applies to you more then you think Claire. Did you ever think that maybe one of your friends is a werewolf?"

"That's silly Quil, humans can't turn into werewolves." I looked at him with confusion in my eyes.

"Claire that is not true because…" He took along pause and then looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "because I am one Claire." I backed up slowly form him. What was he talking about? He must be lying. There is no way people could do that, no way he can do that. Quil out of all people.

I stopped to think about it for a second and realized that it does explain a lot. How he stays out so late and barley gets any sleep, how he is always leaving with out explaining things. But most importantly it would explain why I got that feeling that he was hiding from him. Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe he was trying to protect me. But if so, why would he want to protect me?

I stared at him in amazement when he turned into a werewolf and then he turned back. Maybe now was the time to tell him that I really like him. I just had to get the up the courage to tell him.

He came back and sat down with me on my bed. "I have something to tell you too Quil!" My hand started shaking like crazy.

"Okay go ahead and tell me." A part of me wished that he had told me not to tell him, but the stronger part was screaming out to me to tell him. I couldn't take it anymore so I need to tell him.

"Quil I think something has happened between us, or in my opinion." That wasn't really the right thing to say but it worked.

"Quil I love you." I couldn't think of anything else to say. He looked at me like he was so surprised. He came a little forward and looked me right in the eye.

"You know what that is kind of weird because I love you too Claire." I swallowed when he said that. He came closer to me and kissed me and when he did it felt like we were meant to be together. Like we were one person. It felt so right with him. Just me and him.

I am sorry it is such a bad chapter. Just tell me is you guys want me to keep going!!

-Pharanna


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been able to write for a while. I have been very busy with school and homecoming. Hope you guys like it. **

**-Pharanna**

Chapter 5

This is all Forbidden

Quil had pulled away from me suddenly once he realized what he was doing. He put is forehead up against mine. "We can't do this Claire." His voice sounded so soft and disappointed. I leaned in and kissed him again. He pulled away after that kiss again. He walked over to the window and looked out to see kids getting off a school bus.

I walked over to the window right beside his side. "What do you mean we can't do this?" He turned to me after he heard my question. He stroked his hand against my cheek bone. His hand was so warm.

"You are not old enough Claire. Don't you see that?" He was making me frustrated again. He pulled his hand away from my face and looked back out of the window. I could swore I saw tears starting to form up in his eyes. Before I knew it I was beginning to cry too.

I walked out of my bedroom slamming the door behind me. I got out to the kitchen and had no idea what to do know. I continued walking straight out the front door and down the steps into the street. I could hear Quil calling my name behind me. If he really wanted to talk to me he would have ran after me. There was nothing to say to him now.

I looked at my watch which said it was 10:00 at night. I knew I should go home now, but I also know that if I do Quil will be waiting in my bedroom for me. I couldn't face him right now.

I turned around knowing that I need to get home so I don't worry my mom and dad. I heard a noise behind me that sounded like someone was following me. I turned around and saw a young looking man and women. They both had very pale skin and looked like they were tired.

I started walking faster and faster once I realized that they were following me. "Hey! Slow down we are not going to hurt you!" The ladies voice said. At that note I started to run. Before I could blink they were right in front of me. I stopped in my tracks. "I said we weren't going to hurt you." She said again.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice trembling.

They both just looked at each other with smiles on there face. Then they both looked at me, "I'm Bella and this is Edward, my husband." I recognized the one girls name instantly.

"Your Bella?" My voice was getting even more shakier. I saw that the expression on her face was not a happy one.

"You've heard of me? How?" She looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Anyone who knows Jacob, knows of you." When I said Jacob's name the man started getting goose bumps on his arms.

"You know about me then Claire?" I was surprised she knew my name.

"I only know your name and that you ran off with some other…" I stopped there realizing that the guy she ran away with was the guy right by her side. "… guy!"

**I know it is a little short but I thought that that would be a good place to stop at. I will try to keep writing when I find the time. Keep the reviews coming. **

**-Pharanna**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is another kind of short Chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**-Pharanna**

Chapter 6

Memories aren't always good

I walked through the door of Quil house thinking that maybe he was here and not at mine, and sure enough he was. "Quil! Quil! Are you home? We need to talk like now!" Bella and Edward followed me inside. Quil came running out of his room like he had just seen a ghost and was scared of it.

"What's wrong Claire?" He came closer to me and once he was in front of me he looked behind and saw Edward and Bella.

"I met a couple people today." I turned around and pointed at them both.

Quil stood there in shock. "Is that really you Bella?" You could see the confusion in his eyes. She shook her head and Quil pulled me closer to him like he was protecting me from something. "You blood- suckers aren't supposed to be on this land!" Quil prompted.

"In case you didn't notice Quil, we aren't on the La Push land." Edward finally said something. Is voice was so soft, he was so beautiful once I could see him in the light of a lamp. I could see why Jacob was kicking himself over loosing Bella.

"Is Jacob any where around here Quil? We kind of came to talk to him." With saying Jacob's name Edward shivered and Bella smiled.

"Let me call him!" Quil walked over to the phone and dialed Jacobs number.

We were all sitting in the Quil's living room. No one had said a word to each other. Jacob and Bella were to scared to talk to each other.

"So where have you guys been?" Jacob finally gave in to the silence. They both just looked at each other.

"We have been a few place Jacob. We lived in Paris for a couple of years, then went up to Alaska to stay with some friends for another couple years, and a few more places." After Bella had replied to that it all went silent again. I was still trying to get everything that was going on here. I mean I just found out about this whole different world or something like that and there seems to be more added to it minute.

"So let me get this straight then," I started to talk and I looked over to Quil and he was giving me a look to just shut up. "You and Edward met in high school when you moved here and then you met Jacob. You fell in love with Edward and became best friends with Jacob. Then Jacob fell in love with you and then after about a year you fell in love with Jacob too, but you still went a married Edward and became a vampire." That was a lot to say but that was all I knew.

"You're right Claire." Bella looked me in the eye well talking to me.

Jacob got up off of the chair he was sitting on and walked into the kitchen. "I can't stand your smell Bella. You stink really bad." She plugged his nose well walking away.

"I can't help it Jacob." She looked at him with her golden eyes and I could tell that that tore Jacob apart inside.

"You could have not became a vampire and just stayed human." I even knew that that wasn't a good thing to say.

Bella stood straight up and walked a little bit closer to Jacob, and he was still plugging his nose. "Why can't you just get over this Jacob. I married Edward and I became a vampire and you knew that is what I wanted from the beginning." I could tell that there was going to be a little battle in Quil's house.

Instead Jacob just stared at her with disappointment in his eyes and then walked to the front door and ran out. Bella ran after him faster then I have ever seen anyone or anything run before. Edward, Quil, and I sat there in quiet well Jacob and Bella went out side to start fighting.

Quil dropped me off at my house late that night after Edward and Bella had left. He wasn't really pleased or happy. He just dropped me off and then left me there at my house to fend on my own against my parents. I walked straight through the front door and to my bedroom. No one bothered to come see if I was alright. Quil didn't even come back that night.

**Sorry this Chapter is kind of short again that was all I could think of for now.**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like it!**

**-Pharanna**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry my Chapters have been short. I really haven't had much time to write so I thought I would so little chapters so you guys wouldn't have to wait forever for the nest chapter to come out. **

**-Pharanna**

Chapter 7

Oh Poor Jacob

When I woke up the next morning I walked out to the living room. No one was there. I searched the whole house and found out I was all alone. I had slept well last night. Last night was weird for me, actually the whole day was weird for me. I felt like I was a different person now, knowing what I knew about everything like vampires and werewolves, and so on.

I heard a knock on the door and thought that maybe it was Quil, so I rant there very quickly. When I opened the door I saw Jacob standing on my front porch. He looked like hell. It was horrible. He just stood there and stared at me.

"Are you okay Jacob? Come on in." I said trying to be nice. I couldn't imagine what he had just gone through. Loosing his only love to a vampire, and then she became a vampire herself. He came in without saying one word to me. He went and laied down on my coach and I ran to the phone to call Quil. I dialed his number as fast as I could.

"Hello!" I heard Quil's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Quil, I think you should come over to my house for a second." I prompted trying to sound convincing.

"Is everything all right Claire?" He seemed worried now. "Cause if it is nothing I don't really think I can be around you now."

"What does that mean Quil? You don't want to be around me anymore?" I was getting very angry now.

"Is everything okay Claire? Just tell me that." He asked without answering my questions.

"Jacob's here and I think you should come and see him." I looked over to Jacob who seemed like he was in a lot of pain. I felt so bad for him. I couldn't imagine, if I ever lost Quil like that, it was just to hard to even think about let alone go through it like I did.

"Is he okay?" Quil seemed like he was getting even more worried now that he heard it was about Jacob and not me.

"He looks like crap. Trust me he doesn't look to good." I was still trying to convince Quil to get over here soon.

"I will be right there." He hung up the phone in a hurry. Apparently my convincing did work.

I walked back over to Jacob and stared at him in the eyes and he was looking out the window at all the children passing by.

"Quil is on his way Jacob. Just relax." He looked like he had just been stabbed in the heart.

He stood straight up, scaring me. "You called Quil? Why did you do that?" I was getting confused by what he was saying.

"He is your friend Jacob. He can help you." I was thinking maybe my convincing could work on him too.

"Why did you do that? I don't wan to see him right now." He headed for the door. I ran after him to try to stop him. He started to open the door. I put my whold body against the door to stop it from opening. "You think you can stop me from getting out of here Claire. I am so much stronger then you." He stopped pulling against the door after he said that.

"Don't run away again Jacob. Do you know what happened last time you did that? Quil ended up getting hurt because of you."

"Don't give me that Claire. I can do whatever I want, I am an adult."

"You may be an adult, but you are sure not acting like one." When I said that Jacob turned around to face me. "Don't so this to yourself Jacob."

"You have no idea what I have been through these past long years. I can't even begin to explain what is was all like for me. I can't even explain the pain she caused me." The tears started to well up in his eyes.

"If she hurt you so much Jacob then why do you still even love her. You should hate her not love her. If she is doing this to you then you shouldn't even like her." I could tell that made him think for a couple minutes. I saw one tear stream down his face.

He walked back into the living room and sat back down on the coach where he was laying a few minutes ago. He put his head in his hands and started to cry even more. I went over and sat down right beside him. I laid my hand on his back gently patting him to comfort him.

He lifted his head out from his hands and looked at me. His eyes were filled with tears and his whole face was wet from crying so much. "There is just something about her that is so extraordinary, I can't even begin to explain it."

I could tell that this was all hard for him. He had already been through enough over her. "So seeing her made it even worse after all these years?"

He kind of laughed like he was remembering something. "I remember the day she got married to him. It was the worst day of my life, but I kept thinking to myself that if she is happy with him then she should be with him. I promised myself that I would forget about her because now she was his not mine. It worked for a while that day in till I saw her walk down the isle." He paused there remembering that moment. I could picture her in my head.

"She had the most beautiful dress, of course that was because Alice had planned the whole thing." He continued. I wonder who Alice is. "Before I knew it they were married. I didn't bother to go to the reception though, instead I ran away for the second time."

"When was the first time?" I asked well he paused from telling the story.

He kind of laughed before he told me, "The first time was when I got the invitation to her wedding. I kind of disconnected myself from everyone. After the second time I get pretty good at running off. All I needed to was to be alone, to think." He smiled at the thought of running away.

"I thought you ran away to find Bella, that is what Quil always told me when you ran away." He looked me in the eye right after I said that. He looked confused.

"He told you that. Well I guess that would be the most obvious reason. I would never run away to try to find her, cause I knew no matter what I could do or say she would never leave Edward for me." Saying that made a couple more tears run down his face. "I ran away to think about what to do with myself. I would do that every time I would think about her for a long time. All I needed to do was be with myself to try to convince myself that I was not good enough for her."

"Why would you do such a thing like that? Any girl would be lucky to have you, she doesn't know what she is missing." I saw a smile immerge on his face when I said that. He turned his whole body to me and wrapped his arms around me to give me a huge hug.

"I knew there was something I liked about you Claire." We both laughed when he said that.

"I already knew that!" I tried to make him laugh a little bit longer to get his mind off of Bella, and it worked. He finally pulled away to me and got up off of the coach and headed towards that kitchen.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. It was a little bit longer then all my other ones. I finally found the time. **

**Keep the reviews coming. ******

**-Pharanna**


	9. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. Sorry it was kind of long.**

**-Pharanna**

Chapter 8

Runaway Claire

Jacob was still at my house. I had been a couple hours since I called Quil and he still wasn't here. Jacob looked like he was doing a lot better. Like the talk we had did help him. I was kind of getting worried about Quil, but if he was so worried about Jacob he would have been here in minutes.

Jacob came back over to the coach where I was still standing and handed me a bowl filled with Mac and cheese. He sat down right by my side. We turned on the TV and flipped through the channels to see what we could watch. There was nothing on.

"Jacob why don't we run away." I didn't know where that really came from but after hearing why Jacob ran away I kind of wanted to do it myself.

He looked at me suddenly, "Are you crazy? Do you know that Quil would kill you if you ran away?"

"I know that, but I think I can do something rational in my life without worrying about what Quil is going to do to me or how mad he is going to be at me."

"You don't need to run away. You have nothing to clear your mind about, there is no way I am letting you run away for nothing." I could tell he was starting to get angry at me.

"But Jacob I do have a reason to run away. Don't you know what I am going through?" After saying that I remembered that no one knew about the one kiss I had with Quil or that I even love Quil.

"What do you mean? There is no point in running away." I decided that the only way I could convince him was if I told him what had really happened.

"I fell in love with Quil, Jacob." The look on Jacob's face was not the look I was expecting. I was expecting anger and screaming instead he was smiling.

"That's great I mean you two were meant for each other." He still had a big smile on his face.

"I kind of kissed him Jacob and he didn't seem to pleased, which I don't really get because he said he loved me too." The moment of when Quil said he loved me too was rolling through my head like a movie.

"That doesn't make since though. I mean he has loved you ever since he met you." The expression on my face went from sad to shocked.

"What do you mean by that Jacob?" He looked at me with horror in his eyes, like he had just told a secret that he swore never to tell anyone.

"He didn't tell you did he?" I looked at Jacob this time confused.

"He didn't tell me what?" This was starting to get frustrating and confusing.

"That he imprinted on you." I could tell that Jacob was afraid, probably thinking what Quil was going to say to him.

"What the heck is imprinting?" The frustration went away but it still was confusing and getting more confusing with every passing second.

"He fell in love with you when he first met you Claire."

"That would be just disgusting then because I was only two when he met me. That is just gross. Where did you come up with this Jacob?"

"I didn't come up with this Claire. It is all true. He didn't really fall in love with you when you were two. He just kind of knew in time that he would fall in love with you. It is kind of like you were made for him or he was made for you."

I froze there with out saying one word. "Are you okay Claire?" Jacob asked me.

"So that is why he has been around all my life like a protective brother. That is why he never wanted me to date even though I had permission to from my mom." You could tell from my voice that I was stunned.

"I guess you could say that is why. There was so much more behind it though. More then you may think."

"What do you mean Jacob?" I asked him when I finally could move.

"Well I mean when you were about let's see, maybe around 11, when you ran away from him because you got really mad at him. Do you remember that?"

"Just like it was yesterday." I said answering his question well I was still in shock.

"He went out to look for you and he came across a vampire that actually kills people. The thing was they were following you, and well they were on the La Push land which was not aloud. It started a whole battle not just cause they were on the land but because they wanted you." He paused there for a minute and then continued. "He ended up getting really hurt and almost died to save you. When he came to see us he was in so much pain because he knew that he couldn't do this forever. He knew that danger was always going to fallow you and one day he knew that he wouldn't be able to save you. So he asked us all to just leave him there and let him die because with out you there was no point to his life. We couldn't let him do that so we took him back to Sam's place and he slowly started to heal."

"So what you are saying is that without me he would rather die?" I asked.

"Exactly! So when you run away he is not going to be the best person. And if he can't find you then we loose another werewolf in our pack."

I got up and walked slowly to the door when I opened it there stood Quil. I ran to him and kissed him. He pulled me away instantly. "What are you think Claire I told you we can't do this." His voice was filled with anger.

I stood there and looked at him thinking about everything Jacob had told me about running away and how much Quil loved me. For some reason I ran right past him and straight for somewhere. I had convinced my self to run away even if it wasn't with Jacob.

After a few minutes I heard someone calling my name. It wasn't Quil's voice like I had hoped but it was Jacobs. I could hear him catching up to me relatively fast. I stopped in my tracks happy that someone was running after me even if it wasn't Quil.

**I am sorry I just had to stop there. **

**I hope you liked it**

**Keep the reviews coming! **

**-Pharanna**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay I think this will be the last chapter I will have out today. Sorry!!! But just incase I would check again tonight, maybe I will feel like writing more but I also do have a lot of homework like I did all this week**

**-Pharanna**

Chapter 9

You can't do this to yourself

Jacob finally caught up to me. It seemed like it took him forever but it was probably only a few minutes. "Claire what are you doing this for?" I could tell Jacob was going to try to calm me down. Who knew, maybe it would just work.

"I am running away Jacob. I need time to think." I tried to explain to him.

"Don't do it this way Claire. This isn't a very good way to do that." He was lying just so I would stay, that I knew.

"It seems like it is a good way. You do it all the time." I think I kind of shocked him with my reply.

"Don't be like that Claire. What did I do to you?" I started to walk again down the road, Jacob was following closely by my side.

"Why isn't it Quil by my side right now? Why isn't he trying to convince me to stay? Why does it have to be you?" My last question wasn't fare, but maybe it would get some answers out of him.

"I told him not to go after you. That you need sometime to think without him being there." I kept walking trying to look like I was ignoring him. He caught my arm and turned me around to face him. "Please don't do this Claire, especially if you are all alone."

"Then come with me. You could probably use some time to think to. Think about everything you just went through yester day. Don't you want to runaway and leave all this behind for a while."

"Claire that is not the point here." What I was saying wasn't convincing him.

"Then what is the point Jacob?" I asked him trying to calm down but this little talk wasn't doing much for me.

"The point is you need to come back. You need to talk to Quil."

"I would Jacob if he would talk to me, but since yesterday I don't really see that happening. Please Jacob just let me go. I need this." I begged him.

"I am not letting you go alone." He prompted. What was he getting at now?

"Does that mean that you will come with me?" I was hopping he would.

"I am not coming with you. No one is coming with you. You are going to walk back to your house and try to talk to Quil."

I bent down on my knees in my begging position. "Please Jacob, I really need this!"

He paused for a moment before he said no like he was actually considering it. "I don't know Claire. Do you know what could happen if I take you? Do you know what Quil would do to me?"

"Forget about all that. Let's just go and run or you could drive." I got up off of my knees and stood right in front of him.

"Okay let's go."

"Really!" I was shocked. I thought it would have taken more convincing then that.

"Yes let's just go before Quil comes running out here."

"Where should we go?" I asked wondering where would be a good place to runaway to.

"Follow me I know somewhere. I want to show you something." He started walking in front of me and I had to run to stay by his side.

It only took us about a half hour to our destination. I didn't recognize it at all. There was a little house surrounded by all these trees. It was huge and beautiful. It was an off white color. I wondered what was so significant about this place that Jacob wanted to share it with me.

"Where are we Jacob?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry we are not to far from the road." He paused and looked at me. Then he walked closer to the house.

"Jacob who's house is this?" I didn't want to be trespassing.

"This is where Edward and his family used to live. This is where Bella got married." He walked up closer to the house and then found a wedding arch right by the garage. There were about 100 white chairs set out, like a wedding was going to take place.

"Is this where they got married Jacob?" It looked like it was a beautiful wedding.

"It was. The most depressing day of my life." I looked closer at the house and saw that all the windows were either cracked or on the ground shattered into a million pieces. I looked up to the window at the top of the house and saw something move. I ran over to Jacob now scared. "What's wrong?"

"I think I just saw someone move in that window up there." I pointed to the window that was cracked in the center. The crack had the same formation as a spider web.

"That's silly. No one would be here. They abandoned this place years ago. Not many people no it is here." He paused and crashed to the floor.

"Jacob! Jacob!" I leaned down to his side. Something behind me blew up into a million pieces. It was the wedding arch. I looked back to one of the windows and saw someone smiling at me mischievously. "Jacob wake up! Someone is in the house!" I screamed to him, shaking him.

There was no movement from him. The front door busted open. Someone ran to me very fast and knocked me to the ground. "Jacob! Jacob!" I laid beside him now. I couldn't see him breathing.

"I thought I smelt a human." The person leaned over me. It was a girls with blonde short hair. Her skin was so pale.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice going in and out because I was so scared.

"You don't know who I am. Well of course you wouldn't, your only human." The lady came closer and closer to my face as she talked. Her mischievous smile was back on her face. "My name if Lydia." She laughed when she said her name."

"Jacob! Jacob wake up!" I took my hand and tried to hit the girl away from me. She must have only been my age but yet she was so much stronger then me. She grabbed my arms and held me to the ground.

Before I could blink I saw a figure behind her. It suddenly jumped and threw Lydia off of me. I stood up quickly and looked down at poor Jacob, still not knowing what had happened to him. I looked back over at the figure that was fighting Lydia. I saw it was a werewolf with light brown and dark brown fur. It looked exactly like Quil in his werewolf form. Suddenly Lydia bit Quil in the shoulder and he started to bleed. I let out a scream that was so loud I probably woke up every living creature in the forest.

Quil regained strength and stuck his claw into Lydia's stomach. That was when it hit me that Lydia must have been a vampire, just one that eats humans. Lydia stuck her teeth into Quil's other shoulder and I let out another scream that hurt my throat. I couldn't look anymore so I closed my eyes and bent down to Jacob who I could tell was barley breathing.

"Claire are you okay?" I heard Quil's voice in the distance. I turned around and opened my eyes. Behind Quil was a little fire that was burning out very fast.

"Quil!" I screamed. I ran to him and put my arms around him. He put his huge arms around me too and kissed me on the forehead. I could feel the tears starting to come down my face. I felt a drop of wetness fall on my head and I knew that he must be crying to.

I looked up to him and kissed him. This time he did not pull me away but he kissed me back. After a minute or so I pulled away and put my arms back around him. "I was so scared…"

"I am here now, there is nothing to be scared about." Quil interrupted me. "I was scared I was going to loose you. Promise me you will never runaway again."

"I promise." I held on to him so tightly never wanting to let go.

**Sorry that was such a long chapter. There was just so much to say. I hope you guys liked it!**

**I am really liking the reviews. Keep them coming please!**

**-Pharanna**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't know when I will be able to write another chapter because I have a week of tests coming up here. But I would still look every night just in case I find the time to put another chapter on. **

**Sorry,**

**Love,**

**Pharanna**

Chapter 10

The Missing Jacob!

I pulled away from Quil's arms remembering that Jacob was there lying on the ground barely breathing. When I turned around to go run to him there wasn't a body there. I turned back to Quil with more tears filling my eyes now.

"Quil, where is Jacob?" I asked questioning with curiosity.

"What do you mean? Jacob wasn't here!" My face turned from upset to shock.

"He brought me here. He collapsed to the ground right before something blew up behind us." I ran to the spot where Jacob had collapsed just moments ago. "He was right here. He was by my side when you came. He was barley breathing." I got up and walked further into the forest behind the house.

Quil was running after me. "Claire he wasn't here, I didn't even see him. I would have if he was here."

"Jacob! Jacob!" I yelled well going deeper into the forest. Quil grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face him.

"Listen Claire he wasn't here. We have to get out of here though." Quil had ordered me.

I pulled away from his tight grip to run deeper into the forest, but before I could run he grabbed my other arm. He picked me and held me in his arms and started walking the opposite direction. The direction to the road. "Put me down Quil! Jacob was with me the whole time. He is missing I am telling you the truth." I tried to kick myself out of Quil arms but it didn't work. Soon enough I couldn't see the house anymore.

When we got to my house Quil laid me right in my bed and tucked me under the covers. I fell asleep pretty fast that night. I was tired, confused, and well mostly tired. When I woke up the next morning Quil was sitting in my chair in the corner of my room staring out the window.

"Good morning." I think I scared him since he jumped in his seat. He walked over to me and climbed into my bed. He laid my head against his chest, right where it belonged. I knew something must be wrong when he did this. "Quil, what is wrong?"

"Jacob never came home last night. I am just a little bit worried." Once he said that I jumped away from him and then jumped off my bed.

"I told you he was with me yesterday Quil. He was lying on the ground barley breathing then he wasn't there anymore."

"You mean he was with you yesterday?" He asked. What was he not listening to me when I was throwing a fit yesterday by Edward's old house?

"I told you that yesterday. He wanted to show me something and that is where we were. I wouldn't have just found that place on my own." Let's see if explaining it this way would help him.

"Why would he even take you there?"

"That is between me and him. And you guys don't seem to be helping him much with that." I was starting to get angry, but not at Quil but at the whole situation.

"What is that supposed to mean. We are his best friends. When he has a problem he comes to us."

"Don't you guys see that he has a problem now, or are you just to blind? He saw Bella the other day. Is he supposed to be all happy about that?"

"So why did he tell you then?" Quil got off of my bed and walked closer to me.

"I don't know. Maybe I was the only one that would listen."

I could tell when I said that that it hurt Quil's feelings. "Where do you think he is then?" Quil asked me. How was I supposed to know?

"I don't know. I guess we could go back to the house and try to find him. Maybe this time we should bring some of the pack. That way if anymore vampires come that are really thirsty, you could all fight them off, not just one of you." I looked at Quil to see if he liked my plan are not.

"I guess I will start calling them. We have a hunt to start." A hunt? He backed up and walked out my door, probably to go to the only phone in our house in the living room.

**Sorry that chapter was kind of short. I wanted the next chapter to cover just "the hunt". I am going to try to write more today but I don't know if I can. I hope you guys liked it. Keep the reviews coming!**

**-Pharanna **


	12. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter I am writing today. I have to think what will happen next. I can't think of anything but how to end it and I do not want to end it this soon. So if you guys have any suggestions then please just tell me. I could really use the help.**

**Love, **

**Pharanna**

Chapter 11

The Hunt

We all met at the Cullen's old house. When we got there it was completely destroyed like someone had been here just after we had left yesterday. I was walking toward the blown up wedding arch that brought so many bad memories to Jacob.

I looked close under the arch at the dirt surrounding it. I suddenly saw some footprints. All it was was just one set of footprints. I looked closer and saw a track. Just like someone had been dragging something. I kept walking following the trail till I got to a tree where it stopped.

"Claire! Are you okay?" I jumped when Quil said my name. It scared me.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Did you find something?" This time it was my Uncle Sam.

"Just some tracks." At that they all came running over. "They started over there by that crushed wedding arch." I pointed in the direction to show them all. "Then they end here. Weird!"

"Okay Embry this is what you are going to do. I want you to keep going South deeper into the forest. Quil you are going to go East deeper into the forest. I am going to keep going West." My Uncle Sam said.

They where all about to walk off in their directions. "What about me?" I asked hoping to get a job.

My Uncle turned around to face me. "You are going to go home. I don't want you anywhere near this house."

"Why not. I can take care of myself." I prompted. All I wanted to do was help.

"No you can't Claire. You must go home, this is to dangerous for you." This time it was Quil trying to protect me from whatever dangers lie in these woods.

"I said I can take care of myself."

"Didn't look like you could yesterday." Quil reminded me.

I went into the south direction back to the street to walk home all by myself. Like that wasn't dangerous! When I turned around to take one last look at the house I saw that the pack had already left deep into the woods. I headed back to the blown up house to search for clues. I was going to help no matter what they say.

I walked into what must have been the kitchen in the house and looked at the refrigerator which was still standing. On it's silver surface was a magnet that was holding up a picture. I looked closer into the picture and saw that it was Edward, Bella, and a few other people I didn't know, at the wedding.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped at the sound of the voice. I didn't know who it was. I turned around to see a young looking girl probably a year older then me with very pale skin.

"I am sorry. I was just leaving." I turned to get ready to run.

"Stop!" She said. She came closer walking to me like a dancer would. I backed up slowly till I backed up into the refrigerator. "I am not going to hurt you."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." I moved to the side of the fridge.

She didn't move to the side like I did. Instead she went to the fridge and looked at the picture I was just looking at. "I remember taking this. That was one great day." I looked at the picture. She was one of the people in there.

"You know Edward and Bella?" I asked curious.

"Of course! Edward is my brother and Bella was like my best friend but now she is my sister in law."

"What's your name?" Of course she had to be related somehow.

"Alice Cullen. You are Claire." She struggled with my name.

"How did you know that?"

"I can smell the werewolves plus I have seen you before. But only in a picture. Bella has one of you." She was till staring at the picture.

I was debating if it was safe to be with her or not. Maybe I should just run and try to find Quil, Embry, or Uncle Sam.

"Don't worry she is perfectly safe to be around." Another voice said. I recognized it this time. I turned around to see Edward and Bella right by Alice's side.

"How did you… I mean how…" I was struggling with what to say.

"let's not go into this right now." Bella had said.

Alice hugged them both like they hadn't seen each other in months. Then another man cam and stood by Alice. He had the same pale skin as the rest so he must have been a vampire too.

"Claire this is Jasper." Then she pointed her finger over to where a wall was supposed to be. "This is Esme and Carlisle." I looked over and they all had smiles on there faces. I was hoping I wasn't going to be lunch.

"Don't worry Claire we are not going to eat you for lunch." There Edward went again. How could he know what I was thinking?

I shook my head. I wanted to get out of here so bad. It was a mistake to even come here thinking I could find Jacob.

"What are you doing here." Esme had said in a sweet voice that made her sound like she was innocent.

"I am looking for somebody." I said trying to tell the truth that way Edward wouldn't do that little thing he does again.

"Who are you looking for?" Bella had asked the question this time.

I was thinking if I should tell them or not when Edward interrupted my thoughts. "She is looking for Jacob." They all had stunned faces when he said that except for Bella, she had the same expression.

"Why would you look here? I mean the only time he came here was for the wedding and that party we had one time." Alice was getting very curious now. I looked back over to Bella and then everyone got it.

"For Bella!" Edward had said.

"Not exactly." When I said that everyone decided to stare at me. "Well he brought me here yesterday so I could see this place. Then a vampire was in your house and Jacob had passed out and then she tried to kill me, but Quil came a killed her. Then when I looked back to see if Jacob was okay he wasn't there. Now he is missing and the whole pack is out looking for him. That's why I am here. I was kind of hoping there was some kind of clue."

I could tell that they really didn't like my story but it was the truth and they really wanted to know. "We better go search for him." This time it was Carlisle. I was surprised that they all agreed to it.

"Wait you guys are going to look for him. Isn't that kind of dangerous?" I was so confused now.

"We want to help him, he really needs it." This time it was Bella.

"Well the pack split up into groups. I could try calling Quil to get them back here."

"That might help." This time it came from Jasper. First time he had said anything.

The pack all met back at the house. Quil and my Uncle didn't seem to pleased with me when they got here. Actually my Uncle had to pull me aside and talk to me about how much trouble I was going to be in.

"We better get this over with!" Quil had said with anger in his voice. The Cullen's were standing on one side of the room and the pack was standing to the other side. They were making sure not to get to close to each other.

They split themselves up into groups to cover. This time I was with Quil that way he could watch over me very carefully. The groups went something like this.

Group #1: Takes south trail:

Quil

Me

Alice

Group #2: Takes East trail:

Carlisle

Sam

Jasper

Group #3: Takes West Trail:

Edward

Bella

Embry

Esme decided to be the one that would stay at the ruined house incase anyone came back. All of the sudden we all just seemed to leave into our teams. I was still very confused why the Cullen's wanted to help find Jacob, but then again they seemed like the kind of people that would want to help with that kind of stuff. I was just glad I got to help this time and be with Quil for this little hunt. Still don't know why it is called the hunt. Oh well.

**I hope you guys liked it, but that is all I can write today. I will try to write tomorrow but no guaranty. Please if you have any ideas just tell me. **

**Love you guys lots,**

**Pharanna**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay I just had to write another chapter thanks to someone who helped me, my new friend ReaderRabid. SO I guess her is another chapter for your enjoyment. I hope you guys like it. **

**-Pharanna**

**Chapter 12**

**Imprinting **

We had been in the forest for about 2 hours now and still no sign or clues of where Jacob was in till I saw a little trail. I asked Alice and Quil to stop but they didn't. So me being incredibly brave these days went on the trail.

I followed the trail down to a little stream that was filled with fish. It was like the perfect little hideaway. It was so beautiful to. I saw out of the corner of my eye a bridge that lead to the other side of the stream. When I got to the other side I saw a little house in the distance.

"Claire! Claire!" I could hear the angry voice of Quil.

"I am over here Quil!" I waved to them across the stream.

"How did you get over there?" Alice asked.

"I think you guys should come here. I think I might have found something. The bridge is over there." I pointed to the bridge. They ran to it quickly and crossed it and they were both at my side in moments. I pointed to the little house that was nestled in between two very tall trees that could squish the house if they ever fell down. "Do you think that Jacob could be in there?" I was getting excited now. Maybe we had finally found him.

"I don't know! Let me contact the rest of the pack." Once Quil had done that we had to wait till they all got here. It took them all about 15 minutes, but it seemed like and hour with there being nothing to do.

They all were amazed that I found this little house. They were all hoping he was in there that way we could all just go home and rest. I walked closer to the house with everyone falling me. I knocked on the door very quietly. I heard foot steps heading to the door to answer it.

We all stood there motionless well we waited. I young lady with brown hair and bright green eyes answered the door. "Hello! Can I help you?" She looked very nervous and very scared.

"We are looking for someone about… well way over 6 feet... very young looking about his age." I took a second to point at Embry who smiled at her.

"Claire! Claire is that you?" I heard Jacob's voice in the back round. He came to the door as fast as he could and opened it up the rest of the way. He stood there with his mouth wide opened as he looked at who was behind us.

"Oh Jacob! You are okay!" I was now very happy.

He came forward to whisper something in my ear. "What are they all doing here?" I knew he was talking about the Cullen's.

"They wanted to help look for you!" I said in front of everyone. He looked back at Bella with Edward's arm around her.

"Hey Jacob!" Bella was trying to sound nice like she was pleasant to see him, but Jacob didn't return that like we all expected he would.

"Everyone this is Laura!" He came forward and put his arm around her. I looked back to see Bella's expression. She didn't seem to pleased when she saw his arm around Laura. "She was the one who rescued me by the house." They both turned to each other and smiled.

"Jacob we have to back to La Push now because there is some business to take care of." My Uncle Sam said. He was trying to hide there secret from Laura.

"It's okay Sam. She knows everything." The look on my Uncle's face was the worst one I have ever seen.

"Jacob come on we need to go back home now!" Embry ordered.

I looked over to Quil who was surprisingly smiling, but no one else was. "Sam I think we need to talk for a second." Quil said.

They both walked back towards the stream and started talking about stuff that was unknown to us for now.

"Laura please come back with me! You will like it. I promise." Jacob started to beg Laura.

"I don't know Jacob. I like it here." She replied.

"Jacob she'd happy here, let's just go." Embry was starting to get on Jacob's nerves, I could tell.

"I am not leaving with out here!" With Jacob saying that, Bella gasped.

I walked over to Bella, "What is it Bella?" I whispered in her ear.

"Imprinting!" She whispered back in mine. That would explain a lot here.

"So you think Jacob just imprinted on her?" I whispered in back in her ear.

"No! I know he did." She stood up straight again to whisper probably the same thing in Edward's ear.

"Maybe I will then Jacob!" Laura said. We all froze. Some of us with amazement, some of us with anger, and some of us with jealousy.

Quil and Uncle Sam came back over to use. I knew exactly what they where talking about now. Laura went inside very quickly and turned off all the lights. When she came back she had luggage in her hand.

**Sorry it was kind of short but I just had to write this today. I hope you guys aren't that confused. Thanks again to ReaderRabid. I love you guys very much.**

**-Pharanna**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay I thought that would be my last chapter but I just can't stop writing. **

**-Pharanna**

Chapter 13

A Wedding!

A year had past by very quickly and I loved be a 17 year old. So far this year was great. A lot had happened since Jacob found his soul mate. Two months after they met they decided to get married. And the wedding is actually today. Quil and I have made it official now, we are now dating even though I know one day we will get married. I am so happy that school I already half way out because then I graduate from college and I can live the rest of my life with Quil.

"Claire! Are you ready yet?" I heard Quil's voice outside in my living room.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." I was going to be the bridesmaid at this wedding only because Laura didn't really know many people and she wanted me to have the job.

I walked out to the living room. Quil was in a tux that looked… well incredible on him. "You look very nice!" I said trying to sound polite.

He just stood there and stared at me. "You… You… look very beautiful."

"I only wish I was the one in the wedding gown." I told him. He laughed at that. We both had talked about marriage but we knew it wouldn't happen in till I had graduated. Thankfully that was going to be pretty soon.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Most defiantly!"

* * *

The wedding was taking place at the stream right by Laura's old house. It was the perfect spot to get married if you were Laura and Jacob. The flowers were still in bloom, the trees leaves were still green, and the stream was as quiet as ever. It looked beautiful.

There were about 50 chairs set out behind the wedding arch. It was going to be a very small wedding. The wedding arch was covered in wisteria that creped up to the top and then the flowers hung down right where they would stand. It was a picture perfect wedding.

I went into the small house where I was to help Laura finish getting ready. She was right by the door waiting for me to come. She looked stunning. She was wearing a strapless white gown that went down to her feet. There was a two foot train following it. There were little crystals tracing the v-neck of the dress. It was just like the dress I always wanted.

It only took another hour before everything was ready and it was time to have the wedding. I walked down the isle with who else but Quil at my side. Following us was Sam and Emily. Right behind them was Emily's daughter as the flower girl. Then came Laura. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of her the whole time and because of that she blushed, but she still looked beautiful.

I looked to the back row and saw someone I knew. It was Bella. I didn't know that she was coming. I nudged Aunt Emily and signaled her towards Bella. We quickly forgot she was here and returned to staring at the bride and the groom.

The wedding seemed to go by very fast and soon enough they were happily married. Nothing went wrong at all. At the reception, which took place at the same spot, I looked everywhere for Bella. I couldn't find her at all. I ran over to Quil. "Did you see Bella anywhere?"

He looked confused for a moment. "Was she here?"

"I saw her in the back row all by herself."

'So that was what I smelt." He looked at me and kissed the top of my head and walked off to go talk to Embry.

I ran over to Jacob, "Did you invite Bella?" I asked curious.

"No! Why?" He now was very interested in what I was asking.

"I saw her in the back row and I just wanted to say hi!" I didn't want to make it a big deal that she was here.

"Sorry I haven't seen her. I didn't think she would have come if I invited her so I didn't even bother." Jacob walked away to go dance with his new bride. I decided to follow in on what everyone else was doing. I went and danced with Quil.

**

* * *

Sorry it was kind of short. I only know that the next chapter will take place 6 months later… but I am not going to tell you what is going to happen. This may be my last chapter tonight. But who knows. I guess I had more time then I thought.**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**-Pharanna**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry I just had to stop writing for the night… so here is your next chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**-Pharanna**

* * *

Chapter 14

The Engagement

Another year had gone by just as fast as the other one did. I am now 18 and graduated. I AM LOVING IT!!!!!

Jacob and Laura ended up having a baby which is now about 2 months old and so cute. And I am the godmother. YAY! Her name is Alyssa. Isn't that just so cute. I totally lover her. She is one of the smallest babies I have ever seen but she is still so cute. She was a premature baby. 3 months early. Can you believe that 3 months.

Quil and I are still doing the dating thing, even though I think we need to get married and very soon. Jacob is now out of the pack since he had his little girl. He called it handing over the torch or something like that. She's way to young to take his place, but really he just wanted more time to spend with the baby and he wanted to get a real job. Sam wasn't to pleased when he found out.

Over the year Embry actually found a girl that he imprinted on. They are now getting married in one month. They have only know each other for 6 months and 5 of those 6 months was spent being engaged. Here, Quil imprinted on my 16 years ago and we aren't even engaged. It bugs me a lot.

Sam and Emily had another little girl who is as cute as a button. Her name is Carmen. I am also her godmother. I have the best family around. I started college but it is Christmas break so I came back home and I now have my own room in Quil's house.

* * *

"Claire are you ready yet? The car is here!" I could here Quil calling me from the other room. We were going out to dinner tonight with everyone. Apparently it was a really fancy so he wanted to take a nice car and not his crummy one.

"I will be right out." I slipped my earrings on and headed to the front door.

"You look amazing tonight!" Quil's eyes were wide open when he saw me. I didn't think I looked all that great. I was wearing a blue dress that came down to my knees. I was nice and simple, but blue was never my color.

"Yeah right!" I opened the door and headed for the car that was right in front of the porch. I hopped in as fast as I could since it was freezing out there.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the restraint. They had are table ready in no time. I came very suspicious when the waiter didn't take us to a table. Instead he took us to a room with many tables. We needed it to. There was so many of us. Emily, Sam, Carmen, Lory, Jacob, Laura, Alyssa, Embry, Embry's fiancé Carrie, My mom and day, my sister, Billy. It was like he invited everyone we knew.

Quil, Embry, Carrie, and I sat at one table all together. The others sat at four other tables scattered across the room.

"Why such a fancy restraint tonight?" I whispered in Quil's ear.

"You'll see!" You'll see! That's all he is going to tell me.

The waiter took all are orders pretty fast and then soon enough are dinner came. After we all ate are dinner we ordered desert.

Quil stood up from the table and asked for everyone's attention. Once everyone was staring at us he looked over to me. He then bent down on one knee. Now I knew why we were at such a fancy restraint.

"Claire, I have known you practically your whole life. I have been there through everything. Your parent's divorce." I looked up at my mom and dad. "You dance recitals, every single little one." I had to laugh at that. "I guess what I am trying to say is I want to be there for everything, for the rest of out lives. Claire will you marry me?"

I knew it was coming but I didn't expect to freeze just like I did. I knew what I wanted to say but I didn't know if I could say it because I was in such shock. I didn't think he was going to ask me this soon, well I had hopped he would ask me this soon, but still it was kind of shocking. "Uh… Uh…" That's all that seemed to come out of my mouth. When that was all I could say Quil's face turned from excited to disappointed. Then I was able to say it. "Yes!"

"Yes? Really?" He was questioning me again.

"Yes!" He got up and picked me up and swung me around well giving me a hug. Then he sat my feet back on the ground and kissed me for the first time of our engaged life.

**Sorry I just had to end it right there. I promise this time that this is my last chapter for tonight. I hoped you guys liked it. I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow night. Sorry for the short chapter!**

**-Pharanna**


	16. Author's note

**I have decided that the chapter that Quil and Claire get married will be the last chapter of the book. But don't worry there will be another book that is just about there married life. How does that sound. I don't want you guys to worry. The last chapter is a couple chapters away. I want to do some chapters just of there married life. Just don't worry there will be a sequel to the other book. The next story will be called "Ties that Bind: The story of Quil and Claire." I hope you guys kind of get the books name, Ties that bind, marriage. It was the first thing I could think of, and I kind of like it. If you have any different title names just tell me please.**

**-Pharanna**


	17. Chapter 15

**I think this might be the only chapter I am going to write today. Sorry! I am not really in the writing mood. Sorry!**

**-Pharanna**

Chapter 15

Wedding Planer

I woke up the next morning to a single bed all alone. I looked at my hand to see if it was all just a dream, but there it was the beautiful diamond ring resting on my finger. It brought a smile to my face.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and then in walked Quil with a tray. "Good morning sweetie!" He said as pleasant as he could.

"Breakfast for me?" I asked hinting to the tray. He came closer to the bed and laid the tray on my lap. There was beacon, eggs, hash browns, and a glass of orange juice. It was the perfect breakfast.

"Be careful it is hot!" He said warning me.

"Did you want some?" I asked.

"I already ate. I was hungry. Look at the time." I looked over to the clock which said 11:00 in the morning. Did I really sleep in that late? "Why did you make me breakfast?" I asked knowing there must be a good reason for it.

"You leave tomorrow back for campus. I wanted to make this day special." He smiled the smile that I always loved. Then reality hit me. Of course I left tomorrow.

"I am not going to have to much time to plan the wedding then. I didn't think of that. I still have to focus on my studies." I reminded my self and him.

"Then we get a wedding planner."

"A wedding planner? If so then I only want the best of the best. I want this day to be perfect." I was trying to think of where to find a wedding planner in the town of Forks.

"I have an idea but it may be a little of a stretch though."

"Who?" I asked.

There was a knock at the front door and Quil jumped off of the couch to get it. She walked in just like she had the first time I saw her, just like a dancer.

I stood up to greet her. "Hello Alice! How are you?" I shook her hand.

"You've grown up a bit." She must have been joking, I looked exactly the same as when she saw me last. "I can't stay long because of the stench which mean that I will probably be spending most of my time with Claire. Sorry Quil!" She seemed apologetic.

"So you've done many weddings before then?" I asked curious about her path.

"I have only done one. Bella and Edward's." I looked over to Quil with worry in my eyes.

"Don't worry! The wedding she planned for Edward and Bella was spectacular." Quil tried to calm me down a little. It was working.

Quil came and sat by my side as Alice started to talk a lot about a wedding that was not to be held for about 6 months.

**Sorry I had to stop it there. The next chapter will be with Alice and Claire when Claire is back at college. Maybe I will post it tonight.**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**-Pharanna**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hello again! Here is your next chapter for those of you that have been waiting!!!**

**-Pharanna**

* * *

Chapter 16

The Plans

I was back at school now with a whole bunch going on, and to add on to that I am now over 1000 miles away from my beloved Quil. I talk to him on the phone a lot, but it is just not that same. I wish he were here, and he wishes the same exact thing. He just couldn't be because he had to stay around La Push for the pack. He didn't like that very much when Sam told him that.

It's only been a few days but I still miss him like crazy. It is pure torture when him and I are away from each other like this. We'll both get through it though, barely. I'm am just waiting for the day I get out of college and then I can spend all the time I want with Quil. YAY!

* * *

There was a knock at the door of my dorm room. I ran to get eagerly knowing that it was Alice. "Hello Alice!" I said. This meant more wedding planning.

"Where should we go?" I could tell she wasn't in that good of a mood. She meant business when we talked about the wedding.

"The living room is fine!" I lead her to the living room that had stacks of books in every corner. "Sorry about the mess." I apologized.

She went down and sat on the couch well I sat on a chair right to it's side. She pulled put a bunch a papers and small posters from her case that she was carrying. "Well I thought we would go with this church." She jumped in right to it.

"Well I was actually thinking of getting married on a beach. Not the La Push one though, but a nice little quiet beach."

"I thought you would say that!" She brought out a laptop out of the case, she went straight to Google and looked up beaches by Forks. "How about this beach?" She showed me a picture of a beach called Rialto. It was only 14 miles from Forks, so it was a good destination.

"It's okay! Is there anything else?" I asked. This beach just didn't appeal to me.

She kept typing on her computer. "How about this one?" I saw the picture of the Klaloch Beach just 19 miles away from forks. It was a beautiful picture of the beach during sunset. It was so pretty and seemed so quiet. "I love it!" I said. That was exactly where I wanted to get married. "Only if it is during the sunset, it just would make it so pretty." She shook her head and then pulled a small poster from her stack.

"How about bride's maid dresses?" She showed me a selection of amazing dresses that I all like but this one just seemed to stand out to me more then the others. It was a strapless blue dress that went right down to the knees with a simple v-neck. It was plain and perfect.

"I want that one!" I said pointing to the picture of the dress that amazed me so much.

"How many brides maids are you planning on having?" That was a tricky one. I hadn't really thought about it yet. Let's see there is Laura, Emily, and Carrie.

"Three. I think! Wait! Yes only three." I was pretty sure those where all the brides maids I could handle. This was going to be on expensive wedding as it is.

She went through her stack again and picked another small poster that was covered with wedding dresses. "Choose one!" She said, this time with a smile on her face. This was my favorite part. But I wanted to try them on instead of looking at a picture.

"Is there anyway I could try them on?" I asked excited that this part had finally come.

She left out the door without saying on more word to me. She cam back moments later with wedding dresses in her hands. "I get to try those all on?"

"Only if you want to!" I could tell by the changer in her voice that this was her favorite part too.

"I only want to try on a few." I went to her to pick out the best ones. I only picked four, a lot less then I was expecting. I went to my room to try on the first dress.

I put it on and I thought it made me look fat. It was way to tight around the waist. Having the spaghetti straps on it made my shoulders look very broad. The length of the dress was okay, and it had a two foot train on the back of it, but I didn't really care for it much.

I walked out of my room to show her this dress. Instantly she said, "No way! That is all wrong. I can't believe I even considered that dress. Go try on the next one!" She prompted.

I went back to my room and quickly slipped off the dress and put on the new one. It was very pretty, but not on me. Words couldn't even begin to explain how wrong it was on me. How horrible it looked on me. So I just took it off with out showing Alice. She probably wouldn't like that, but I was not going out there in that horrible dress, it made me look like an elephant.

I quickly tried on a different dress, erasing the other one from my head. This one was quite pretty. It looked just like the first one except it was an off white. But I didn't like it again. It just wasn't the perfect one at all. So I took it off and tried on the last dress.

This dress was amazing. It fit perfectly around my waist so I didn't look like I was pregnant. The color was perfect, it was not a bright white but it wasn't exactly an off white either. The straps on it were perfect. They were lace that covered my whole shoulder so you could actually tell the real size of my shoulder. The length was perfect. It went down to my feet with a small train about 1 ½ train. Just the way I liked it. On the bottom of the dress of to the left side, embroidered in it where little silver flowers connecting by little silver steams. And around the chest was the same exact thing embroidered.

This dress wanted to make me cry. I was too perfect. This was going to be the most amazing wedding ever, thanks to Alice. Everything was going to be just perfect.

**

* * *

Okay so the next chapter will be the wedding. The last chapter too, then I am going to start on the sequel. If you guys have any title suggestions please just tell me.**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Love all of you,**

**Pharanna**


	19. Chapter 17 The Final Chapter

**Here is that last Chapter. I am going to cry when it is all done. But then I will have the sequel to Another Day With Quil out very soon… It will be called "Ties that Bind: The story of Quil and Claire. I am also thinking of writing another story that has to do with Claire and Quil's daughter… but I am not going to tell you what it is about. When I figure out a title and write the first chapter I will tell you guys. I will make sure I post it on both this story and the new story. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please don't cry :)**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you… Don't cry (telling myself that) I get very emotional at the tiniest things. **

**Love you guys lots,**

**Pharanna**

* * *

Chapter 17

The Big Day

The day was finally here. I was finally going to get married to the guy I belong to. To the guy I love. To the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't believe this is the day, the big day, my wedding day. I am so excited that I am going to cry.

I turned over on my bed and saw Quil lying there staring at me with a huge smile on his face. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside. I knew it was going to happen. This was the last day I ha all to my self, that I didn't belong to someone. That thought kind of made me scared, but happy at the same time.

"Good morning to you!" I said. You could tell I was very excited, that was no lie.

"Good morning!" He just kept staring at me with that huge smile on his face.

"Your making me nervous." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry!" He leaned in forward to kiss me. That's all I wanted right now, a kiss from my future husband. Then his lips pressed against mine.

* * *

"We are going to be late Claire!" I could hear Laura yelling from outside the door. She was no banging on it.

"I'm coming. Stop being so impatient." I screamed back to her, nervous as ever. I knew this was right though, but it is still normal to get nervous right. I remember Laura at her wedding, she was a nervous wreak.

"Come on we have to get to the beach in 15 minutes. The wedding starts in an hour." She yelled back at me.

"I know!" I opened the door. I forgot that I had my wedding dress on. When I came out my mom stood up immediately and looked at me.

"You… You…" She couldn't even finish her sentence before the tears came streaming down her face. "You look very pretty."

"Oh mom!" I ran to her and gave her a huge hug.

She pulled me away. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Just a little!" I admitted.

"Claire you look beautiful!" My Aunt Emily said. Both Carrie and Laura shook there heads in agreement. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. Then one made it down my face.

"We better go! We don't want to be late." I said walking to the door.

* * *

People were starting to sit down in there seats. I knew it was almost time to start. I had a million butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I wasn't nervous any more, I was excited. I knew that this was all supposed to happen and that made me feel all better about. I also knew that I marrying the best guy ever.

I heard the wedding start and I saw Quil already at the wedding arch by the priest. My brides maids went down the isle next following Emily's little girl as the flower girl, she looked so pretty in her little dress. I was going to cry and I knew it.

Before I knew it my dad came to my side and kissed my cheek. "You ready?" He whispered in my ear.

"More then ever!" I said back.

"Then let's go!" I could feel my legs moving but it didn't seem like I moving, we were just moving to slow. When I finally got up there my dad flipped up my vail and put it behind me and kissed my cheek one last time before I was to get married.

Quil came up soon and took my hand and lead me the rest of the way. I stood there with a smile on my face looking at the priest. When I took quick glances over to Quil I could see that he was staring at me with a huge smile on his face, I don't think I have ever seen him so happy.

"Do you Quil take Claire to be your wife in sickness and in health…" I couldn't hear anymore of what he was saying cause I was drowning in my tears.

Quil looked at me with the ring in his hand. "I do!" He said and that made me cry even more.

"Do you Claire take Quil to be you husband in sickness and in health…" I listened to him wanting to just yell out my answer. I was trying to be patient.

"I do!" The smile on my face grew bigger as I slipped the ring on Quil's fingers.

There was silence for a few seconds. All you could hear where the tears streaming down the faces of people.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife…" This was that part I had been waiting for a very long time for. "You may kiss the bride."

Quil leaned into me and gave me the first kiss of our married lives together. Once his lips touched mine the butterflies in my stomach went away forever. Now I was married. Married to Quil. Married!

**

* * *

Don't laugh at me but I started to cry when I ended this. I hope you guys liked my story, I sure enjoyed writing it. Look for Ties that Bind. I may have the first chapter out tomorrow. Or maybe even tonight if I feel like writing. I will probably get the prologue out tonight. Thanks for writing me such good reviews.**

**Love you guys lots,**

**Pharanna**


End file.
